Peón
by LittleThief03
Summary: "Alguien que carecía de sentimientos y remordimientos, ejecutando brillantemente el papel de novio perfecto, como en una versión cruel de ajedrez en el cual ella era un simple peón, destinada a ser la artimaña para su adversario sociopata."
1. Escaque

Canción: Adele – Rolling to the deep.

Bien, es mi primer fic de Sherlock, y sé que la mayoría son de John y Sherlock (¡Y me encantan!). Pero desde que vi por primera vez la serie, he tenido debilidad por el personaje de Molly Hopper. Esta chica es un peón del juego entre Sherlock y Moritarty, y aunque sea un personaje de paso, la encuentro interesante y creo que puede dar mucho juego. Es un personaje torturado e incomprendido.

Así que le voy hacer un homenaje con un fic largo. Será Molly x Sherlock, avisados estáis.

Ni la letra de la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen, ya lo sabéis.

**PEÓN**

_Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep. _

Molly siempre se había considerado una chica normal, a pesar de sus gustos algo excéntricos y su trabajo fuera de lo convencional. Siendo alguien tan optimista y alegre, sus amigos y conocidos siempre le habían preguntado el porqué acabó trabajando como forense, a lo que ella nunca sabía qué responder, limitándose a sonreír y asegurar a todo el mundo que le gustaba en demasía. Sus compañeros del trabajo la llamaban _"La pequeña señorita perfecta"_, pues afirmaban que era la perfección personificada: alegre, afable, inteligente, emprendedora, sensible y perfeccionista aunque un tanto reservada. Por esos mismos motivos, no era extraño que ella fuese subiendo escalones en los puestos de importancia del Hospital St. Bartholomew hasta llegar dónde estaba ahora.

Y ese puesto le costó sudor y sangre, todo hay que decirlo. Ella siempre había tenido sus objetivos fijos, centrándose siempre en su trabajo como única meta. Era lo único que valía la pena en su vida y concentraba todas sus fuerzas en él.

Hasta que él llegó.

Sherlock Holmes. El carismático e inteligente Sherlock Holmes. Nada más él entró en la habitación, sintió algo se encendía en su estómago y como el suelo empezaba a girar. Fue un flechazo, no había otra forma de decirlo. Vio ese porte erguido e imponente, esa figura alta y atlética, ese pelo oscuro y rizado, y esos ojos grises e indescifrables y supo que estaba perdida.

Mike Stamford, su compañero de trabajo, les presentó debidamente. Él era un detective. No un detective privado corriente, sino un detective consultor que ayudaba a la policía. "_El único en el mundo"_ recalcó él con una sonrisa arrogante. Apresuradamente, le pidió que si podía utilizar su laboratorio para un caso. Bueno, pedir era una forma de decirlo, porque dijo el nombre del difunto que necesitaba y que requería su laboratorio urgentemente. Sin peticiones ni premisas. Fue bastante grosero, pero a eso Molly no le importó mucho. Ella se limitó a asentir, con una sonrisa tonta en su cara, y facilitándole el laboratorio sin ninguna objeción. Si hubiese sido otra persona – menos atractiva y flameante – le hubiese negado el acceso en un principio y habría solicitado más información del caso. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que, en su presencia, no podría ser la Molly Hooper de siempre. En su presencia, se convertía en un pequeño y tímido ratoncito que no tenía ni voz ni voto.

Desde ese día, no había momento que no parase de pensar en él. Cada día laboral, esperaba impaciente que él apareciese por la puerta de su laboratorio en busca de un nuevo cuerpo para un nuevo caso. Y, en cada una de esas ocasiones, ella deseaba que pudiera comportarse como una mujer normal. No como el ratoncito que él acostumbraba ver. Pero sus deseos nunca eran escuchados y delante de él se reducía y empezaba a tartamudear como una colegiala a las puertas de la pubertad, cuando en realidad ya había consolidado los treinta un años.

Además, su extraño comportamiento la turbaba en sobremanera. En un solo minuto podía estar alabando su peinado y, segundos después, hacer como si ella no estuviese. Al principio, pensaba que era porque se concentraba demasiado en su trabajo y no quería distraerse, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no estaba interesada en ella. A veces se repetía en sus cumplidos y en todo el rato en que ella estaba observándole trabajar no le dirigía la palabra, disminuyendo su credibilidad. Cuando le preguntaba si precisaba ayuda él, en malas formas, le recalcaba que trabajaba solo y entonces ella se sentía otra vez como un ratoncito y se deslizaba fuera de _su_ laboratorio en silencio.

Ella era una mujer inteligente, pero sus sentimientos y emociones no le dejaban ver sus verdaderas intenciones. O ella no lo quería ver. Pero sus formas le delataban y, aunque ella le permitiese hacer esas adulaciones, sabía que tan solo la utilizaba para un fin. Ella era una herramienta para sus casos, como también lo era el detective inspector Lestrade y lo era ése nuevo amigo, el Doctor Watson. Pero ella no podía evitar sentir algo por él, y no podía evitar desear verlo.

Como toda mujer, ella también tenía su lado soñador, y desgraciadamente, estaba construyendo un sueño alrededor de Sherlock. Graso error, pues él nunca la vería de ese modo y lo único que provocaba era más daño a ella misma.

Hubo un día que se sintió tan desesperada y perdida que, aconsejada por su amiga Meena, se fue a comprar un gato. Un pequeño y adorable gatito, que lo llamó Toby. No tardó en depositar todo su cariño en él, aunque se sentía como una solterona loca amante de los gatos. Pero eso era lo que acabaría siendo, pues iba por el camino. No obstante, un día inesperado, el amor llamó a su puerta.

Jim.

Se conocieron por el blog que ella empezó ya hacía dos meses. Él trabajaba en el departamento de informática en el hospital y no tardaron en quedar para hacer un café. Era un hombre encantador. No era tan guapo ni excitante como Sherlock, pero sabía como tratar a una mujer. Atento y amable, la ayudó con el ordenador y empezaron a salir. Pronto se dio cuenta que era muy inteligente y observador, cosa que hizo que le gustara más y más. Y, aunque sonase algo raro, en él veía algo de semejante a Sherlock. No era que de carácter fueran iguales, ah no. Pero había algo en su manera de ser, algo inexplicablemente parecido. Y eso hizo que sintiera más interés por él, claro estaba.

Todo iba de perlas, hasta que un día le presentó a Sherlock. Ella le había explicado cosas sobre él, pues Jim sabía que había un detective merodeando por el hospital y de vez en cuando le preguntaba sobre éste. Y ella, poseyendo aún los resquicios de su antiguo enamoramiento, le había explicado las mil virtudes sobre él, provocando que el buen hombre quisiera que le presentasen tal interesante individuo. Molly no puso ninguna objeción, al contrario, le pareció una buena idea.

En su fuero interno, quería ver la cara que pondría Sherlock al ver su nuevo novio. Tenía la vaga esperanza que se sintiera algo disgustado, aunque sea un poquito, y quería demostrarle que existían más hombres en su vida aparte de él. Que había alguien que pensaba en ella como algo más que una simple herramienta, que la valoraba tal como era, no por lo que podía conseguir gracias a ella.

No obstante, nada resultó como había esperado.

En su presentación, Sherlock se comportó frío, antipático y maleducado, para después deducir, gracias a su ciencia analítica, que su Jim era homosexual y que no intentara nada con él. Nunca se había sentido tan ultrajada. Otra vez Sherlock había roto sus expectativas y esperanzas. Sintió rabia y frustración. Sin embargo, en vez de encararle y echarle en cara sus abusos, se fue de su laboratorio corriendo, como un pequeño ratoncito asustado, otra vez. Odiaba ese comportamiento.

Y, para el colmo, envenenada psicológicamente por las lógicas deducciones del detective, discutió con Jim sobre su orientación sexual. Él se defendió y se enfadó, evidentemente, para después irse indignado. Más tarde, arrepentida como estaba de esa discusión, quiso contactar con él. Pero él no fue a trabajar y no contestaba a su teléfono. Estaba preocupada y enfadada consigo misma y, a la postre, con Sherlock Holmes. Si él no le hubiese inducido a pensar de esa forma, ahora no estaría enojada con Jim. ¿Por qué ese detective le complicaba tanto la vida? ¿Por qué estaba empeñado a destrozar sus ilusiones?

Ahora que se estaba olvidando de Sherlock y que por fin había encontrado a alguien a quien querer y por el cual se sentía correspondida…

Ahora que se sentía feliz y completa…

Jim había desaparecido.

_You had my heart inside of your hands,_

_But you played it,_

_You played it to the beat._

Hasta aquí la pequeña introducción. Espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestros comentarios!^^

_¡Besos!  
><em>


	2. Jaque

**Canción: Shampain – Marina and the diamonds. Como siempre, no me pertenece su letra.  
><strong>

**PEÓN**

Capitulo 2

Jaque

_Lay dagger dead inside a lonely bed_

_Trying to hide the hole inside my head_

Sus pertenencias por el suelo, sus cajones revueltos y su apartamento lleno de personas desconocidas. Zapatos, libros, ropa, fotos, cds, platos, películas…Todo era inspeccionado. Su vida al descubierto. Policías en su comedor, policías en su dormitorio, policías en su lavabo; invadiendo su piso, acusada de ser la presunta cómplice de Jim Moriarty, el consultor criminal, un psicópata nato. Su novio. Su exnovio. Y mientras su intimidad era asaltada, ella lo contemplaba desde un rincón de la casa, con la mirada perdida y su gato Toby entre sus brazos, maullando sin parar.

Miradas llenas de censura, miradas llenas de suspicacia. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado? ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en una cómplice de un famoso criminal? Debía estar soñando. Debía ser una horrible pesadilla. Sí, una pesadilla. Se despertaría pronto, con Jim a su lado con su sonrisa encantadora y amable, riéndose por esa pesadilla tan absurda donde él era el cerebro criminal más buscado. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no se despertaba por más que se pellizcaba su mejilla? Todo le parecía tan irreal y tan confuso.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Gregory Lestrade la miraba con una expresión lastimera, llena de compasión. Ella le lanzó una mirada aguda y él apartó su vista, algo avergonzado. Molly miró al suelo, con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza en su interior. Odiaba que estuviera expuesta al jucio de los demás de una forma tan explicita, como si supieran qué debía sentir o hacer. Le dolía que la miraran como si fuera una sospechosa, como una delincuente; pero le dolía mucho más que la miraran con lástima, pues eso significaba que la consideraban un individuo insignificante, que no podía valerse por sí misma. Pero apenas podía culpar a Lestrade, porque en el fondo ella sabía que era así.

Un ratoncito asustado y desamparado.

- Señorita Hooper – la llamó una voz femenina, haciendo que levantara la vista del suelo.

La mujer morena que tenía delante levantó la mano, con intención de saludarse y presentarse.

- Soy la sargento Donovan – Se presentó y Molly le estrechó la mano – Tengo entendido que tiene usted amistad con Sherlock Holmes.

- Bueno… - Ella titubeó un poco – Sí, supongo que sí.

La mujer sonrió de forma altiva y a Molly le recorrió un desagradable escalofrío por la columna vertebral, anticipando un hecho no muy grato.

- Ya lo decía yo, los psicópatas atraen a los de su misma especie.

Molly ladeó la cabeza, con la faz consternada, no acabando de captar las palabras de la sargento.

- Perdone, pero no la acabo de entender…

La sargento Donovan la miró de arriba abajo, estudiando y juzgando, como lo habían hecho todos los presentes. Molly se mordió el labio inferior y luchó para mantenerse firme, pues sentía que las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, sin poder identificar si se trataba de tristeza o de ira.

- Sherlock Holmes es un psicópata – sentenció por fin – Al igual que lo es su novio.

- Exnovio – corrigió Molly, intentando sonar estable, aunque no lo acabó de conseguir.

- Bueno, como sea – soltó la otra – Jim Moriarty quería contactar con ese friki para _jugar_ al policía y al ladrón con él… ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerse con su atención que…?

- Sherlock no es un psicópata – la cortó ella.

- Claro que lo es – Ella volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan soberbia.

- Él resuelve los crímenes, no los provoca. – Molly frunció el ceño, logrando pronunciar esas palabras con firmeza, pues era de lo único que estaba realmente segura - Lo conozco.

- ¿Esta segura de eso, señorita Hooper? - le espetó la sargento - ¿No ha observado con qué alegría observa los cadáveres? ¿Cómo disfruta cuando ve un crimen? ¿No le ha dicho nunca que está casado con su trabajo? Es su obsesión. Ahora los resuelve, pero habrá un momento que no tendrá suficiente, y él se convertirá en el asesino.

- No…- Balbuceó, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, como si así pudiera rechazar esa afirmación - No la creo.

- Haga lo que quiera, esta en su derecho – contestó – Yo ya la he avisado. Pero debería elegir más bien sus amistades, señorita Hooper. Su novio…

- Exnovio – volvió a corregir.

La sargento Donovan la miró gélidamente, cansada ya de la actitud defensiva que adoptaba la forense.

- Mire, señorita Hooper – empezó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas en forma de exasperación – Jim Moriarty es un cerebro criminal que lo único que le importaba era Sherlock Holmes – Ahora la señaló – Usted tan solo la ha utilizado para contactar con el friki. Esa es la verdad.

Ella se quedó tan pétrea como una estatua. La palidez en su rostro y el estado de shock que revelaba sus facciones contraídas eran suficientes para saber cuán le había afectado esa declaración. Lestrade, que no había dejado de mirarlas disimuladamente desde que la sargento Donovan se aproximó a Molly, se acercó a ella tan pronto como Donovan se alejó.

Él no era propenso a consolar a la gente a pesar de que se consideraba un hombre bastante empático, pero ver a la pequeña mujer en un rincón, atendiendo a las calumnias que seguramente la sargento le había lanzado, no podía evitar decirle unas palabras. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una gran ayuda facilitando el laboratorio a Sherlock, así que, indirectamente, también lo era para la policía de Scotland Yard. Se situó delante de ella, con intención de decir algunas oraciones apaciguadoras, pero se le atragantaron al verla en esa posición enjuta, con la palidez en su piel, los ojos vidriosos y desamparados y la boca torcida. Parecía tan frágil, como si fuera a romperse en mil pedazos en cualquier momento.

Ella, al verlo, sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca, simulando una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba a su gato entre sus brazos frenéticamente. Aunque lo debió acariciar demasiado fuerte, porque el gato echó un estruendo maullido y saltó de sus brazos, escondiéndose debajo del descompuesto sofá. Ella rió nerviosa y él carraspeó un poco, intentando encontrar las palabras más adecuadas.

- No hagas caso a la sargento Donovan – le recomendó el inspector – No le tiene mucho… - Se paró un momento, reflexionando – No le tiene en mucha estima a Sherlock. Sea lo que sea, seguro que ha exagerado. A veces dice tonterías.

Ella sonrió amargamente y se retorció las manos, inquieta y sin mantener contacto ocular.

- Puede que todo lo que haya dicho no sea una tontería.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Echó una ojeada a Donovan, quien los miraba con recelo – Si te ha empezado a decir la historia de que Sherlock es un psicópata, créeme, no lo es. Como mucho, es un sociópata. Y aún dudo de eso. Considero que es un gran hombre y…

- ¿Qué le hizo a Sherlock y al doctor Watson? – interrumpió ella de pronto.

Lestrade entendió al instante que se refería al suceso entre Moriarty y Sherlock en la piscina, suceso que aún no había sido revelado a Molly. Y él tenía serias dudas y no se esforzaba en disimularlo.

- Tengo derecho a saberlo – insistió ella con acento decidido y voz quebradiza.

Y tanto que tenía derecho. Molly había recurrido a la policía tan pronto llegó a la conclusión que tanto Jim como Sherlock como John Watson habían desaparecido. Y a la mañana siguiente, en vez de ser informada sobre el paradero de los tres, se presentaron en su casa un montón de policías con una orden de registro, inculpándola de ser la cómplice de un criminal, un criminal que resultó ser su novio. Lestrade resopló, resignado.

- Moriarty, Sherlock y John estuvieron en una explosión… - Molly se puso rígida de repente, conteniendo la respiración – La bomba la colocó Moriarty.

- Ah… - Molly empezó a respirar agitadamente – Y…Y… ¿Y cómo están ahora?

- Sherlock y John están a salvo. Saltaron a una piscina y no se hicieron mucho daño. Apenas algún rasguño…

- Y… ¿Y él?

Lestrade negó con la cabeza.

- Ha desaparecido.

A Molly le empezaron a temblar las manos y un vacío en el estomago le oprimió el corazón, mientras que el sentimiento de horror invadía su cuerpo y mente, dificultando su respiración. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, en un intento pobre de serenarse, y vio entre sus dedos la expresión preocupada del detective, que aún la hacía sentir peor. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta, fijando su visión en las diminutas gotas que se estampaban contra el cristal de la ventana, como si miles de agujas furiosas tejieran al unísono sobre un fondo de lleno de oscuridad.

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-sí – balbuceó ella sin girarse.

- Si puedo hacer algo, yo…

- ¡No! – Soltó ella de golpe, sorprendiendo un poco el inspector – T-Tan solo quiero…Estar sola. Por favor…

- Eh… Sí, sí, claro – respondió Lestrade, rascándose la nuca – Ahora nos marchamos. No hemos encontrado nada de relevante, así que quedas descartada como sospechosa.- Miró a su alrededor y contempló el estropicio que organizaron sus agentes - ¿Quieres que recogemos todo lo…?

- ¡No, no! – Ella volvió interrumpir con voz alterada, sin aún girarse – Marchaos, por favor.

Lestrade vio la tensa espalda de la forense y comprendió que estaba haciendo un grande esfuerzo para reprimir sus emociones. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y ordenó a todos que abandonaran el apartamento. Los agentes obedecieron y, en pocos minutos, salieron del piso de Molly. Mientras oía los pasos de los policías alejarse, Molly siguió inmóvil delante de la ventana, con la vista fija en la lluvia que caía en el exterior durante un largo rato, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. No fue hasta darse cuenta de que un torrente de lágrimas descendía por sus mejillas que empezó a desatar todo el torbellino de emociones que revoloteaban en su interior. Soltó un sollozó agudo mientras se frotaba la cara con sus manos trémulas, quitándose las lágrimas y mucosidad, intentando así hacer desaparecer el desagradable sentimiento de culpabilidad y desdicha que se hallaba en su estómago. Sin embargo, ese dolor siguió allí, inmóvil, atormentándola sin pausa.

Se giró y contempló la desordenada habitación. Huellas invisibles esparcidas por todo su apartamento, en su sofá, en sus muebles, en sus utensilios personales; la presencia incorpórea de _él_, omnipresente, observándola desde todos los rincones. Un frío horrendo se apoderó de su cuerpo y se abrazó a sí misma, asustada. Jim en su sofá, Jim en su cocina, Jim en su lavabo… Jim en su cama. Se sujetó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos, intentando borrar esa imagen de su mente, sin éxito. Jim alabándola, Jim abrazándola, Jim cogiéndole la mano, Jim mirándola intensamente… Jim besándola.

Un vértigo se apoderó de ella y pensó que iba a vomitar. No obstante, en vez de ir hacia el lavabo, las fuerzas la abandonaron y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? Jim, ese hombre tan encantador y atractivo. Jim, tan cariñoso y divertido. Un psicópata. Un criminal que la había utilizado para aproximarse Sherlock Holmes, el gran detective consultor. Alguien que carecía de sentimientos y remordimientos, ejecutando brillantemente el papel de novio perfecto, como en una versión cruel de ajedrez en el cual ella era un simple peón, destinada a ser la artimaña para su adversario sociopata ¿Cómo podía haber pasado algo semejante? Ahora que ella había empezado a enamorarse de él… Ahora que empezaba a encontrar la felicidad… Era aplastada de la más vil manera.

Otra vez esa espantosa sensación invadió todo su cuerpo, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Imágenes de Jim invadieron su mente a la vez que su imaginación especulaba cuantas muertes y vidas perjudicadas había podido maquinar su cerebro criminal. Ella, engañada y estafada, usada para medios malvados,…Para hacer daño a Sherlock. Quería deshacerse de esos pensamientos y emociones. Ahora. Ya. Se levantó del sofá y abrió el armario que había en el otro extremo del salón. En un rincón, había guardada una botella de ron de hacía ya mucho tiempo y que no recordaba ni cómo la había obtenido. La cogió con decisión y se la llevó de regreso al sofá. Ella no bebía, pero esa noche iba hacer una excepción. Destapó la botella y bebió con fiereza, con la esperanza de que pronto ese líquido mágico hiciera desaparecer ese mundo de dolor y sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, se despertó en su sofá con una horrible resaca. Al enderezarse, la cabeza le dio vueltas y tenía la visión algo borrosa, así que se tiró otra vez en el sofá, estampando su cara contra el cojín, para apaciguar de algún modo los mareos que le sobrevenían. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a levantar la cabeza y vio con dificultad la hora en el reloj en de la pared. Eran la una del mediodía. Se incorporó con demasiada celeridad, provocando el aumento del vahído.<p>

- ¡Oh, no! – Exclamó alterada - ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!

Se levantó rápidamente y, cuando se dispuso a ir a su cuarto a asearse un poco, vio su apartamento patas arriba, recordándole los sucesos de la noche anterior. De repente, todo su mundo se volvió abajo otra vez. Los recuerdos de Jim se abalanzaron sobre ella, como si cientos de dardos se clavaran en su cerebro. De nuevo, sintió las sombras provinentes de los escondrijos de su casa acechándola, como si la presencia de Jim estuviera en cada rincón de su hogar. Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que hasta la posición de los muebles y el olor que desprendía el salón le recordaban a él, sintiéndose repentinamente amenazada y afligida a la vez.

Se acordó de la forma que la miraba mientras la tocaba o besaba. Parecía una mirada dulce, por las facciones de su rostro, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su mirada era vacía…Fría como el hielo. Una mirada que calculaba la mejor forma de encandilarla para culminar sus fines criminales, mientras la acariciaba, imitando los gestos del más tierno amante. Una inesperada repulsión nació de la boca del estómago y se manifestó en forma de arcadas. Corriendo, se dirigió al lavabo para vomitar el líquido ingerido la noche anterior.

Cuando hubo acabado, se sentó en el suelo del lavabo, con intención de meditar con claridad todo lo sucedido. Pero tenía aún los nervios a flor de piel, cosa que en ella era inaudita pues aún siendo una chica sensible, sabía mantener la cordura. Aunque esta vez la situación la había sobrepasado… Al fin y al cabo, había estado saliendo con un psicópata que la había utilizado como un peón en su juego de tretas y mentiras, jugando con sus sentimientos e intentando herir a la persona por la cual había estado sintiendo un sincero cariño. Y ella no podía evitar creerse traicionada y utilizada, con una frustración mezclada de culpabilidad.

Culpable de ser tan estúpida. Ella, que presumía de ser una mujer inteligente que, gracias a su esfuerzo intelectual, había llegado a ser una de las mejores forenses en la morgue, había sido engañada y usada por un psicópata de la forma más estúpida: guiada por sus soñadoras emociones y por el deseo de no estar sola en la vejez. Y Jim había sabido ver esa vulnerabilidad en ella y se había aprovechado. Esa era la auténtica verdad.

Como la persona responsable que era, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió de nuevo al salón, con intención de llamar al hospital para avisar que hoy no iría. Estaba demasiado alterada y media jornada ya había sido desaprovechada, así que no valía la pena. Sin embargo, al llegar delante del teléfono, vio que tenía un mensaje en el contestador. Apretó el botón de reproducir, sin pensar por un segundo en quién podría ser.

- _Hola Molly, soy Mike. Mike Stampford. –_ Hizo una pausa un poco larga – _Em, mira Molly, sabemos lo de tu…problema. Nuestros superiores han decidido que te tomes un tiempo de descanso, para que… te recuperes. Han dicho que dos semanas libres te irían bien. Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo. Adiós._

El seco y vacilante discurso de su compañero de trabajo le sentó como una patada en el estomago. Inmediatamente, apretó la opción de borrar el mensaje y se pasó una mano por la cara. Así que todos ya sabían lo que le había pasado… Genial. Simplemente genial. Cuando volviera todo serían miradas de compasión y palabras de consuelo. Su imagen de mujer centrada y responsable se había ido al garete. ¿Y querían que se tomara un tiempo? ¿Cómo querían que hiciera eso? ¡Si se quedaba allí encerrada por tanto tiempo se iba a volver loca! Rodeada de tantos recuerdos de él, atormentándola, recordándole cada segundo su traición y su dolor…

Ahora notó un pelaje suave entre sus tobillos y, dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo, vio a su gato Toby restregándose contra sus piernas y maullando suavemente. Molly interpretó que quería su desayuno. Ella suspiró y fue al cajón de la cocina a sacarle una lata de atún para felinos. Mientras lo metía en un plato, contempló el apartamento de nuevo y frunció el ceño con decisión. Así que querían que se tomara un tiempo ¿no? Pues lo aprovecharía de la mejor forma: emplearía esas dos semanas en reestructurar su piso. Cambiaría los muebles de sitio, cambiaría la moqueta, renovaría los tapices, almohadas y utensilios y se compraría ropa nueva. Cambiaría su ambiente hasta encontrarse nuevamente a gusto en su propia casa.

* * *

><p>A causa del empeño que le puso, la renovación de su casa le costó tan solo cuatro días. Contemplando orgullosa su laborioso resultado, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada en que entretenerse, así que, contra el pronostico de sus jefes, el día siguiente se presentó en la morgue y informó a sus superiores que quería que le devolvieran el alta. Ellos se mostraron un poco reacios con la propuesta, pero viendo su actitud tan resuelta y serena, no pudieron negarse de ninguna de las maneras.<p>

Así que Molly Hooper volvió a su trabajo ese mismo día. Se pasó toda la mañana sola, rodeada de cadáveres, sintiéndose cómoda en un ambiente tan conocido para ella. Llena de energía, contempló dos autopsias de forma detallada que tenía pendientes y después, con los nervios instalados en la boca de su estomago, se dispuso a ir al comedor del hospital, a atenerse a los comentarios de sus compañeros. Al principio se sintió un poco cohibida por las miradas llenas de lástima de sus compañeros pero, cuando empezaron a preguntarle como estaba, ella se obligó a sonreír de la forma más natural que sabía, anunciando que se encontraba perfectamente y con llena de energía. Fue entonces cuando sus actitudes cambiaron. La animaron y le dieron su apoyo, dando por hecho que ella era una mujer fuerte, que si no había superado aún ese bache en su vida, lo estaba empezando hacer.

Ella rió y sonrió tantas veces como pudo, para demostrarles que nada había pasado, para mantener esa fachada de perfeccionismo que durante tantos años se había labrado y que no tenía intención de destruir, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que por dentro estaba hecha añicos.

Los días pasaron, y ella se sumergió en su trabajo, intentando reconstruir su reputación de mujer seria y pasando la mayor parte del tiempo entre seres en descomposición. Evitaba las invitaciones de sus amigas para salir después del trabajo, no encontrándose aún con las ganas suficientes para relacionarse con nadie. Se estaba convirtiendo un poco huraña, yendo siempre de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa, no hallándose cómoda en sus relaciones sociales y adquiriendo siempre un toque de suspicacia cuando alguien le dirigía un gesto amable, como si tuviera la sensación de que la engañarían de nuevo con afables palabras.

El día menos esperado, se presentó en su laboratorio su amor platónico. Cuando lo vio en el umbral de la puerta junto a su amigo John, quiso esconderse debajo de la mesa. Sherlock observó el estado del laboratorio mientras se sacaba los guantes negros de calle y cogía los de látex, para después dirigirse con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba ella. Molly pensó que querría hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido con Jim pero, para su sorpresa, lo único que quería era el microscopio que ella estaba utilizando.

- ¿Qué…Qué hacéis aquí? – logró decir Molly en vistas de que Sherlock no pensaba decir nada.

John la miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Sherlock cree que una substancia que ha hallado en un caso es un barbitúrico y quiere comprobarlo en la base de datos – Ahora la miró algo apurado – Espero que no te moleste.

Antes de que Molly pudiera responder Sherlock alzó la voz sin dejar de mirar por el microscopio.

- No es que lo crea, John. – Replicó con arrogancia – Es que lo sé. No hay otra solución. La comprobación de la hipótesis es un mero formalismo para demostrar a las mentes incrédulas de Scotland Yard que tengo razón.

John dirigió una mirada indulgente a Molly para después sacudir la cabeza, indicando que nunca cambiaria. Ella sonrió fugazmente, pareciéndole que los dos hombres estaban en perfectas condiciones después de la explosión, a excepción del pequeño corte que John tenía en su ceja izquierda y que ya había sido cosido debidamente. Al verlo, a Molly se le instaló una opresión en el pecho el cual interpretó como un sentimiento de remordimiento. Aunque se veían con buena salud, ella quería informarse de que todo había acabado bien a pesar de su estúpido error. Miró por un momento a Sherlock, pero al verlo tan absorto en su caso, llegó a la conclusión que si le preguntaba por su estado lo único que conseguiría sería una mirada gélida para interrumpir su búsqueda. Ahora miró al benévolo de John Watson y supo al instante que él le contestaría de buenas formas.

- Doctor Watson – Ella lo llamó algo tímida y él le ofreció toda su atención – Em…Me preguntaba si vosotros estabais…

- ¡Eureka! – La voz alegre de Sherlock prorrumpió - ¡Estaba seguro! ¡Es un barbitúrico! Pentobarbital, no había duda. Así durmieron a la victima… - Al fin sacó su rostro de las lentes del aparato, sonriendo triunfante - Vamos John, tenemos que ir a ver a Lestrade.

Seguidamente, su cuerpo se deslizó fuera del laboratorio, sin despedirse de nadie. Ella lo miró entre anonada e indignada, no creyendo que no le hubiera dirigido la palabra en todo el pequeño espacio de tiempo que compartieron en la misma habitación, largándose sin una simple despedida ni un simple agradecimiento, aún cuando sabía que estaba hablando del personaje excéntrico y frío de Sherlock Holmes. Ella, que siempre le cedía el laboratorio sin que él tuviera que molestarse a realizar ninguna especie de trámite, no había recibido ninguna especie de reconocimiento. Ni un insignificante cumplido, aunque fuera falso… ¡Ni una palabra! ¡Como si realmente no existiera! Esta vez le sentó mucho peor que las otras veces, quizá por el sufrimiento y dolor que había sentido al pensar que había estado en peligro y a lo mejor herido por su culpa. Y sin duda su rostro debía expresar sus emociones de indignación y frustración, pues John se apresuró a disculparse por su compañero.

- Discúlpale – rió nervioso – Ya sabes como es. – Ahora sonrió de forma apaciguadora, con un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos cobalto – Nosotros estamos bien, Molly, no te preocupes. – Ahora dudó un poco, mirándola con inquietud - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás por lo de…?

- ¡John! – Se oyó desde el pasillo - ¿A qué esperas? ¡Sin nosotros, Lestrade es como un perro sin olfato! ¡Debemos apresurarnos!

John gruñó por la falta de tacto del detective, pero Molly se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

- Yo estoy bien, John – Sonrió de aquella forma que hacía creer a todo el mundo de su buen estado – Ve, Sherlock te está esperando.

Él volvió a disculparse y salió rápidamente del laboratorio, dejando nuevamente a Molly junto a su soledad.

_Drinking champagne to forget yesterday_

_Coz I remember the way it ended the day_

* * *

><p><em>¡Bien! Aquí está el segundo capitulo. Sherlock, tan borde y egocentrico como siempre ¿No pensabais que una simple bomba iba a cambiarle, no? ¡Creo que ni con cien de ellas! Pero, pobre Molly. Entre Moriarty y Sherlock la estan hundiendo ¡Pero ya habrá tiempos mejores para ella...! O no. XDXD<em>

**_HollyGirlRcks_**

_**egara**  
><em>

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me alegro que os haya gustado esa introducción. De momento, aún no empieza la trama principal, pero en el próximo ya se verá por dónde van los tiros..._

_Repito: ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Próximo capitulo: La desición. _

_BESOS!  
><em>


	3. Decisión

**Inspirado en la canción de Brandon Flowers – I came here to get over you. **

**PEÓN**

_I came here thinking I could ease the pain_

_I came here spite of other's good advice_

Molly desató su largo pelo, haciéndolo caer por sus hombros. Se miró al espejo y contempló disgustada la pata de gallo nueva que le había surgido al lado de su ojo derecho. La edad le empezaba a pasar factura. Suspiró resignada y empezó a quitarse la ropa para meterse en la bañera. Hoy había sido un día duro en la morgue, el depósito de cadáveres estaba lleno y un compañero suyo estaba enfermo, así que tuvo que asumir sus funciones también. Por suerte, comprendieron que hoy ella no podía hacerse cargo de su turno de noche, así que le permitieron irse a casa.

Al estar ya dentro de la bañera, se le cruzó por la mente la imagen de cierto detective consultor. Hoy no había aparecido por su laboratorio. Frunció el ceño, algo molesta. Desde el trágico incidente en la piscina, se presentaba en el laboratorio menos veces y apenas le dirigía la palabra. No era que Sherlock fuera muy hablador ni muy simpático, pero había reparado en el aumento de indiferencia que le dirigía… ¿O quizás siempre había sido así y ahora se daba cuenta? No estaba segura. Sin embargo, había percibido que cada vez que Sherlock entraba a su laboratorio y empezaba a toquetear sus instrumentos y los cuerpos que estaban bajo su supervisión, dando vueltas de un lado a otro con esa actitud tan arrogante y altanera e ignorando su existencia, un nuevo sentimiento de rabia e indignación se retorcía en su estomago. La ira era algo raro en su carácter, pues siempre había sido pacífica y paciente con todas sus relaciones interpersonales, acostumbrada como estaba en guardarse sus sentimientos y emociones para sí. No obstante, ese momento irascible concentrado en su estomago le quemaba y a veces tenía ganas de tirarle los bisturís a ese amor platónico y detectivesco que se apropiaba de su laboratorio y que era incapaz de decir o hacer un gesto amable sin un fin. Paradójicamente, ese sentimiento se esfumaba cuando Sherlock esbozaba esa sonrisa deslumbrante y cautivadora al hallar la pista buscada y otra vez la timidez y el atontamiento invadía sus sentidos, convirtiéndose en un ratoncito asustado de nuevo.

Enojada consigo misma, hundió la cabeza dentro de la bañera para despejar sus ideas. Sabía que así no conseguiría llegar a una solución, pero logró parar de pensar en ello. Se terminó de limpiar y salió de la tina para cepillarse el pelo delante del espejo. Después de aplicarse alguna que otra crema hidratante, observó su rostro limpio. No era que fuese una mujer fea, con su nariz respingona, sus labios finos y sus ojos almendrados. Lo que estaba mal en ella era la expresión. Demasiado bondadosa, demasiado inocente, demasiado frágil. Con una simple mirada ya se podía ver la ingenuidad que desprendían sus ojos y sus pequeñas sonrisas no hacían más que transmitir timidez. Eso debía ser lo que la atrajo Jim de ella. Alguien vulnerable y frágil, perfecto para ser utilizado. Sacudió la cabeza con energía. Se había prometido a sí misma no pensar más en lo sucedido. Quizá si no pensaba en eso, algún día se olvidaría de ello.

Salió del baño y se puso el pijama de franela en la habitación. El suave roce de la tela de la prenda contra su húmeda piel le trasmitió una comodidad y bienestar que sintió todo su cansancio vencerla, y la visión de su cama mullida fue el último aliciente que necesitaba para decidir que hoy se saltaría la cena y se iría directamente a dormir. Se estiró en la cama, disfrutando del esponjoso contacto de la almohada contra su cara y el suave pelaje de su gato al frotarse contra sus pies desnudos. Llena de paz y satisfacción, empezó a entretejer un sueño apacible y profundo. Un sueño que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba y que tenía bien merecido.

* * *

><p>Un agudo timbre le interrumpió el sueño bruscamente. Molly, perpleja y asustada, se enderezó de la cama con un movimiento rápido. Confusa, miró el despertador y vio que tan solo eran las tres de la mañana. Descubrimiento algo raro, pues pensó que el agudo sonido que la despertó habría sido el reloj despertador. Quizá tan solo se lo había imaginado. Se encogió de hombros e, invadida otra vez por el ensueño, se estiró en la cama para volver a dormir. No obstante, el agudo sonido volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Ahora pudo identificar bien de dónde provenía. No era el despertador, era el timbre de la puerta… ¿Pero quién demonios podría ser a esas horas de la mañana? Otro timbrazo se oyó de fondo. Además, era alguien que tenía prisa. A regañadientes, Molly abandonó su cama y se dirigió hacia la entrada del piso despotricando en voz baja a quienquiera que fuera el que se hallaba detrás de la puerta.<p>

Al llegar delante de la puerta cogió el pomo para abrirla pero, asaltada por una incertidumbre repentina, acercó su rostro a la virilla para ver quién había al otro lado. Una maraña de pelo oscuro y rizado apareció en su visión y unos ojos grises miraban expectantes hacia la brecha, clavándose en su retina. Molly ahogó un grito de sorpresa y, totalmente impresionada, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, como si así pudiese protegerse de su presencia.

¿Qué hacia él allí? Maldita sea. Instintivamente, se miró hacia el espejo que tenía en la entrada y vio su imagen reflejada con cierto espanto. Al no secarse el pelo lo llevaba despeinado y revoltoso, tenía los ojos rojos por el cansancio y su pijama de ositos no incrementaba ninguna especie de atractivo. No podía presentarse así. Se oyó otra vez el sonido del timbre. Cabeceó negativamente. No le abriría la puerta. Haría ver que estaba durmiendo o que no estaba. Otra vez el timbre. Molly miró con resentimiento hacia la puerta. No. No iba a abrirle. De ningún modo. Ya se cansaría. Pronto oiría sus pasos alejarse en el pasillo y ella podría volver a la cama. Sin embargo, en vez de pasos se oyó un profundo suspiró de exasperación.

- Molly, sé que estás ahí – le anunció él con tono autosuficiente - Veo la sombra de tus pies por debajo de la puerta.

- ¡Mierda! – susurró ella por lo bajo. Se acercó más a la puerta, visto que no podía hacer nada para ocultar su presencia - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Ábreme la puerta, Molly – dijo sencillamente, para después añadir: -…Por favor.

Ella apoyó su frente contra la puerta, metiéndose en un debate interior. No debería dejarle entrar… ¿A quién quería engañar? Tarde o temprano le abriría. No obstante, abrió parcialmente la puerta, dejando puesto el cordel metálico del cerrojo. Sus ojos ámbares inspeccionaron críticamente al detective que había fuera.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sherlock?

Él sonrió con resolución.

- ¿No me dejaras pasar?

- Son las tres de la madrugada…

- Razón de más para que me dejes pasar.

Ella achicó los ojos notar su matiz sardónico y ver como mantenía su sonrisa que, aunque era seductora, también era arrogante. Suspiró llena de resignación y cerró la puerta para quitar el cerrojo, convencida de que no podría echarle por más que lo intentara. Abrió la puerta de par en par. Y allí estaba él. Con su figura alta y esbelta, su rostro pálido y atractivo y su pelo perfectamente peinado aunque fueran las tres de la madrugada. A su vista, era tan guapo como una deidad, mientras que ella, como el resto de los mortales, estaba llena de imperfecciones y más a esas horas de la mañana. Con una repentina vergüenza, se giró hacia el salón y le hizo pasar con aprisa para pasar el mal rato lo más rápido posible. Una vez hubieron llegado los dos al diminuto salón, Molly volvió a preguntar.

- Bien, Sherlock – empezó ella con tono impaciente, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Él no contestó y se entretuvo pasando la mirada por todo el salón con su vista de depredador detectivesco. Eso lo único que provocaba era impaciencia e incomodidad a Molly. Realmente, ese hombre le iba a volver loca…¿Por qué no podía buscarse hombres lo suficientemente normales? ¿Qué rayos tenía en esa cabeza para que le gustase ese hombre tan arrogante, odioso, egocéntrico…?

- ¿Has cambiado los muebles?

- ¿Qué? - Su voz grave la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Que si has cambiado los muebles…

- ¿Eh? Pues sí….¿Cómo…?

- Y la moqueta también, veo.

- Sí, sí – ella frunció el ceño - ¿Pero como lo sabes? Nunca has estado aquí – Ahora hizo una mueca - ¿Y cómo sabes dónde vivo?

- Lo pone en tu expediente académico. Por cierto, es muy bueno.

- ¡Mi expediente! – Chilló - ¿Pero cómo…? – Se pasó la mano por la cara, hastiada – Da igual, no quiero saberlo.

- Deberías colocar mejor la moqueta, los bordes están torcidos – Ahora arrugó la nariz, molesto – Y deberías ventilar más esta habitación, el olor de piel nueva que desprende tu sofá no me gusta nada. A parte de reciclar todas esas cajas de aquél rincón.

- Sherlock ¿Me piensas decir qué haces aquí? – preguntó Molly por cuarta vez, mientras notaba que su impaciencia y malhumor crecía.

- He venido a buscarte.

- ¿A buscarme? ¿Para qué?

- John ha salido con Sarah – hizo una mueca desagradable – Y me aburría solo en casa.

- La gente normal acostumbra a dormir a estas horas – contestó ella con malhumor.

- Yo no soy la gente normal.

- Oh sí, perdona – respondió sarcásticamente – No me acordaba que estaba hablando con el _gran_ Sherlock Holmes.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada, sorprendido por la actitud arisca y ese comentario lleno de sátira tan inusuales en la dulce e ingenua Molly.

- El caso es que me aburría y fui a la morgue a revisar cadáveres pero no estabas.

- Está Adam.

- Adam no me gusta, no me deja acceder a los informes – replicó él – Además, hoy era tu turno no el de él.

- Lo cambié.

- Debes venir y substituir a Adam.

- ¿Debo? – repitió ella, incrédula e indignada.

Él se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, inspeccionándola de arriba a abajo con cautela mientras Molly era invadida por una ola de vergüenza al acordarse de su aspecto desaliñado e infantil, inconscientemente se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos. Ahora quería más que nada que ese hombre se fuera de su casa.

- Sherlock lo mejor es que vayas a casa a dormir – expreso ella con un suspiro y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos – Mañana puedes venir y te dejare revisar los cadáveres que quieras.

- Estás muy guapa.

Molly dio un respingo ante el comentario y alzó la mirada para verlo. De nuevo, él dibujó su deslumbrante y autosuficiente sonrisa y ella quedó extasiada por unos momentos, antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar el verdadero sentido de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué… has dicho?

- Que estás muy guapa, el pelo suelto te sienta muy bien.

Molly no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo estúpida que había estado siendo estos últimos años. Era evidente el papel que jugaba ella en su vida, un simple utensilio necesario para sus casos y para abatir su enfermizo aburrimiento. Nunca lo había visto con tanta claridad. Se fijó en la sonrisa que adornaba en su cara. Aún siendo hermosa, no se expresaba en sus ojos, esos ojos tan claros, tan glaciales. Como un hombre de hielo.

Y aún siendo consciente de todo eso, no podía evitar sentir mariposas revolotear en su estomago cuando le miraba directamente a los ojos. Aunque el dolor de la verdad le dolía como si le clavaran un puñal, ella seguiría prendada de él. Se obligó a apartar la mirada y se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando serenarse. Debería echarle de su casa con una patada pero, para ser sinceros, nunca se atrevería a hacerlo. Y también sabía que cuando a Sherlock se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, nadie le podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Está bien, tú ganas – susurró ella – Te acompañare a la morgue.

Sherlock sonrió de forma triunfante y, para el colmo de Molly, esa era mucho más sincera y entusiasta que la anterior. Molly arrugó el ceño, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada y estafada. Quiso gritarle y echarle en cara su horroroso comportamiento pero, como siempre, optó para guardar su temperamento para sí y se mordió la lengua.

* * *

><p>Molly y Sherlock llegaron a St. Bartholomew's al cabo de media hora y lo primero que vieron fue la faz desconcertante de Adam.<p>

- Molly ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó algo confundido – Nos cambiamos el turno ¿recuerdas?

- No hace falta que me substituyas más, Adam – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Yo ya acabo el turno, vete a casa.

- Pero Molly…

Adam miró de reojo a Sherlock y un intercambio de miradas hostiles hizo poner nerviosa a Molly. Sabía perfectamente que Adam no soportaba a Sherlock – Bueno, ni él ni nadie de la morgue prácticamente, y seguramente no le hacía mucha gracia que ella hubiese venido por sus caprichos cuando tenía el turno libre. Cuando Molly estaba a punto de decir algo para templar los ánimos, Sherlock desvió la mirada y entró en el laboratorio directo a su objetivo cadavérico. Ahora era el turno de Molly de enfrentarse a la mirada severa de Adam junto con sus brazos cruzados. Ella se encogió un poco.

- ¿Otra vez te ha lavado el cerebro?

- No sé de que me estás hablando.

Molly iba a rodearlo para entrar en el laboratorio, pero la mano de él le bloqueo el paso.

- No me gusta ese tipejo – le recriminó – Viene, se pavonea como si el hospital fuera suyo y te trata muy mal. No deberías dejar que te haga esto, Molly.

- Estás exagerando – le quitó la mano que la bloqueaba - Yo lo único que hago es ayudarlo en sus casos, es para un bien. Y debes admitir que es un hombre brillante.

- Quizás – se encogió de hombros – Pero eso no significa que sea buena persona.

Molly se adentró al laboratorio sin girarse ni despedirse de Adam. Sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto, pero que se lo recordasen tampoco le ayudaba en nada. Todo lo contrario, le hacia recordar lo estúpido de su comportamiento. Observó la espalda inclinada de Sherlock, examinando ya el cadáver de Jeremy Potter, un anciano de ochenta años que había muerto de un infarto. Al parecer y como de costumbre, Sherlock había comenzado a trabajar sin esperarla. Entre bostezos, Molly se sentó en una silla cercana y continuó observando la espalda oscura del detective consultor.

Por un momento, sintió un chispazo en su mente, una iluminación que hizo abrirle los ojos y percibir todo su alrededor de otra forma distinta. ¿Dónde diablos se dirigía su vida? Tenía treinta un años, estaba ya en un periodo de su vida donde la mayoría de las mujeres ya tenía su vida hecha. En cambió ella seguía soltera, con un trabajo solitario y excéntrico, llevando una vida solitaria, con pocos amigos y poco contacto social. Y en vez de salir y conocer chicos, tener un novio normal y hacer actividades normales como fundar una familia, se pasaba el día encerrada en un laboratorio lleno de cadáveres, soñando en secreto con un hombre cuyo único propósito era utilizarla para sus fines. Realmente patético. Y lo peor de todo es que nada parecía que iba a cambiar. Continuaría siendo la tímida y manejable Molly, la que nunca dice no, la que en todos confían pero nadie se acuerda.

¿Eso era lo que ella quería? ¿Estaba satisfecha con su vida? Definitivamente no. Ella quería algo más, esperaba algo más de la vida. No quería acabar como una vieja solterona que tan solo tendrá a sus gatos como única compañía. Quería vivir, tener experiencias nuevas y compartirlas con alguien…a quien le importase de verdad. No obstante, donde estaba ahora y con quien estaba eso no era posible, quedándose ella estancada en un lugar en el cual no llevaba a ninguna parte. Y si esperaba algo más de la vida, debía actuar y tomar una decisión. Sin que Sherlock se enterase, cogió del cajón del escritorio una solicitud y empezó a rellenarla. Al cabo de unos minutos, la doblegó y la metió en un sobre.

- Sherlock – lo llamó – Voy a tomarme un café ¿Quieres algo?

Como única respuesta obtuvo un gruñido, a lo que ella interpretó como una negación. Molly cogió el sobre y abandonó el laboratorio con aprisa, llegó a la sección de dirección, inhaló aire y metió el sobre en el buzón del director de la morgue. Minutos después, volvió al laboratorio con su café entre las manos y una sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Como sospechaba, Sherlock no se había dado cuenta de su escapada. Suspiró profundamente. Ahora ya estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás. Había presentado su dimisión, y eso significaba que dentro de quince días estaría sin trabajo. La decisión estaba tomada.

Empezaría una nueva vida, una nueva vida lejos de Sherlock Holmes.

_I made a lot of bad decisions but tonight I'm breaking through._

_I came here to get over you._

_Esta vez he tardado más de lo de costumbre! Bien, ¿que os ha parecido? Molly empieza a ser una persona razonable y quiere rehacer su vida...De momento.  
><em>

_Muchas graicas a **egaara**, por su apoyo en estos dos capitulos!significa mucho para mi!:D:D  
><em>

_comenten por favor, acepto todo tipo de criticas!_

_Besos!  
><em>


End file.
